


'Til Death Do Us Part

by zooeyscigar



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, i promise he doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zooeyscigar/pseuds/zooeyscigar
Summary: “Tell me the first thought that comes to your mind.”Kala’s soft lips against his own.Nomi’s new commitment ring on his finger.The sweet, chemical tang of Riley’s hair in his nostrils.The harsh burn of Sun’s cigarette in his lungs.The rough scratch of Lito’s stubble on his cheek.Capheus’ firm grip on his shoulder.Will’s determined yet compassionate stare meeting his.Lips ring tang burn scratch grip stare.OrWhat's going through Wolfgang's head (and what isn't) during his torture at the hands of Whispers in the S2 Finale.





	'Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/gifts).



“Tell me the first thought that comes to your mind.”

 

Kala’s soft lips against his own.

Nomi’s new commitment ring on his finger.

The sweet, chemical tang of Riley’s hair in his nostrils.

The harsh burn of Sun’s cigarette in his lungs.

The rough scratch of Lito’s stubble on his cheek.

Capheus’ firm grip on his shoulder.

Will’s determined yet compassionate stare meeting his.

_ Lips ring tang burn scratch grip stare.  _

Wolfgang was fucked. With the traceworks allowing Whispers into his thoughts, and the paddles’ shocks of pain tearing his resistance to shreds, there was nowhere to hide. 

He knew it was fatal, but he couldn’t help reaching out to them — his loves, all of them — his heart was too entwined to restrain itself. 

_ Soft commitment sweet harsh rough firm determined. _

The electricity blazed through his heart, leaving it scorched, its beat thready. And yet it reached out, desperate, scared, seeking comfort, as if it had ever known such a thing. 

And they were there. 

He hurt them by connecting, his pain now theirs, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

_ I am also a we. _

For better or worse. In sickness and in health. 

Love.

Cherish.

Death.

 

~~

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.”

 

Angelica, her voice full of tears, fingers brushing his temple. If his insides hadn’t been seared black, he’d weep. He’d rage. 

He’d fight.

Sun’s fist. Will’s swiftness, Nomi’s cunning, Lito’s passion. Riley’s care, Capheus’ loyalty, Kala’s moral sense.

He needed them. 

He’d never needed anyone. Not like this. 

Felix was his joy. His safe place. His partner in crime. But he’d worked all his life to be able to survive the moment when Felix died due to his folly. The energy he’d spent to not need Felix was monumental and had taken years. 

He’d had less than one to adjust to the cluster in his head, and their connection was undeniable. No matter how often or fervently he told himself he didn’t need his sensate family, he knew it was a lie. It would always be a lie. 

They’d changed him, made him more whole, more human. They’d given him aspects of themselves he could never repay — not with the soullessness inside him. They’d opened his tiny, mean, dark world and brought the sunshine of whole other continents into him. Fear and anger and pain and despair, too, but Wolfgang was used to those. It was the love and acceptance he couldn’t handle at first. Not until they'd taught him how.

It was the possibility of losing this new-found Wolfgang, the one so brightly colored by seven other lives, that gave him the will to resist. 

It wasn’t easy, but nothing worth doing ever was. 

And it was both easier and harder when he knew the cluster was behind him, supporting him, lifting him up. Harder, because he had to not reach out to them during the pain. He couldn’t risk their safety by giving them his agony. It didn’t diminish his own, so what was the use of sharing? 

But it was easier knowing he wasn’t alone. They cared that he was in anguish, that he was suffering to keep them safe. They knew that he would die for them; he knew they’d do everything they could to not let him.

_ Lips ring tang burn scratch grip stare. Soft commitment sweet harsh rough firm determined. _

He’d live for them. He’d help them live. The one thing his violence had always been born out of was a need to protect. And he’d fight with every last drop of his spirit for them. 

Even if their connection was what would undo him. He’d be torn to pieces in this struggle for them. 

But to be sorry for having had this? 

_Never._   


 

~~

 

“Regrets? They will come.”

 

The pain had obliterated much of him. His consciousness was glitchy and things inside him didn’t line up right anymore. Vision, sensation, breath. His hearing was fine, though he could have done without. His mouth didn’t want to work. Words were hard — to recall and to shape, but not to understand.

Regrets? They’d never left. 

He’d been regretting things his whole life, why stop now? 

Whispers had Kala’s name. He knew where Will was. In time, he’d extract knowledge of every last one of them — Wolfgang’s loves. His family. His selves. 

His newest regret was living long enough to betray them. If he wasn’t so strong, so stubborn, so enraged, he’d have let go. 

He could have drifted through each of their minds one last time — a goodbye kiss — and let the electric shock erase him. Or scream and struggle and threaten until they knocked him out. And then he could rest. Just... never come back. 

He’d been close to giving up so many times in his life, but spite and rage and revenge had fueled his survival over and over. 

Not now. Now it was love, and the fight felt so fucking different Wolfgang couldn’t even tell it was the same thing. 

Especially not when all he could understand was the depth of his failure. 

And the profundity of his loneliness. 

They’d started to drop away, one by one, then all at once. 

First Kala, and his mind had stumbled at the loss, but he knew that blockers were her only defense now, and the sigh of relief emptied him, even as his entire being ached for her.

Then Will, and he had to believe that it meant Will had a plan or he’d lose himself in despair.

Then Riley, and a piece of his charred heart — the part that believed in the care she showed him — broke off with her leaving. 

Then the other four doused out like lights on the same circuit, — out went Nomi’s insight, Capheus’ goodness, Sun’s strength, and Lito’s vibrancy — and as the magnitude of his loss hit him, he sobbed. 

Relief. Despair. 

He was alone again, as he had always been, and it was unbearable.

The pain of being severed from them was eclipsed only by the shocks. 

They’d cut their losses to survive. It was the right thing to do. If he died while they were blocked they wouldn’t have to feel it. For them to be spared that grief was all he could ask. 

But he fucking  _ missed _ them. 

Riley’s lips, Kala’s ring, Capheus’ tang, Lito’s burn, Nomi’s scratch, Will’s grip, Sun’s stare.

His body cried out for them as much as his mind, the intimacy they all shared so vital to all parts of him now. As he suffered damage to his physical form, he longed for comfort from theirs. In the darkest moments of pain he sought refuge in memories of bodies not his but that might as well have been.

Soft Lito smile, committed Riley embrace, sweet Kala laugh, harsh Will breath, rough Capheus hands, firm Nomi lips, determined Sun pleasure.

He wanted, he wanted. He was broken and bleeding and ablaze, but he reached out for them over and over, seeking wholeness, something he’d never find again.

Regrets? 

Only losing them. Nothing else compared.

 

~~

 

 

“Wolfgang?” 

 

_ Kala.  _

She’s... here. 

But she’s not alone. 

His eyes open at a touch and it’s her. His love. With all of his loves behind her. 

They all reach out and touch him, tug off his restraints, hold him, carry him. The sensations are tangible, solid — this is not a visit. They’re all really, truly here. Body, mind, and spirit. 

They are all inside him again, as well as here with him in the same room, and the relief, the rightness, the feeling of wholeness again, all shock through him and bring him fully back to himself. He is reborn. 

His insides are still wrong — body, mind, and spirit beaten, broken, torn from each other, but with all of his loves here, with him, he can keep going. If there’s anything they learned last summer, it’s that each of them is so much stronger with the rest of them by their side, and when even only two of them share space, they can do damned near anything.

For all eight of them to be within reach... it’s almost too much. Except it’s exactly what he needs.

He reaches out and Kala takes his hand. He can feel their love resonate between the two of them, magnified by each of the others, and he knows he’ll never be alone again. Ever. 

_ I am also a we. _

It’s a promise every one of them swears to uphold for as long as they all shall live. He feels it inside of him as surely as he’s ever felt anything in his life. He’s never needed anything so badly.

He weeps. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fic for the Sense8 fandom, so thanks so much to SquishySterek for the prompt! 
> 
> I really enjoyed this. I hope it's at all coherent.


End file.
